


your eyes look like coming home

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her phone starts to buzz, and she picks it up from her desk, smiling at the selfie Melinda had selected as her profile picture took over the screen. “Mel, I’m still studying, no matter how much fun you’re having.”</p><p>There’s a pause, the sounds of a party muffled in the background, before Melinda speaks, voice thick with tears. “Will you please come get me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> From the ask prompts "please come get me" and "don't listen to them don't ever listen to them" requested by Cassie. Title from Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift. There's a small mention of attempted rape but nothing graphic or descriptive.

 “Come on, it’ll be fun!” Melinda begged, tugging on Rosalind’s hand and mock-pouting; she’d glammed herself up, as much as she did. Dark hair cascaded down her back, and she’d put on a tight black tank top with dark wash jeans, new knee-high leather boots completing the ensemble. “Sif’s boyfriend stocked the booze and Vision is dj-ing- c’mon Ros, _please_.”

“I have to study for Carter’s history exam or I’ll lose my scholarship,” Rosalind replied, taking her hand back from her roommate, giving her an apologetic smile. “We don’t all have freakishly photographic memory, y’know.”

“Even for a little bit?” Melinda asked, and Rosalind shook her head, coming over to kiss her cheek.

“I’ll go to the next party, okay? We can celebrate when I get an A on this exam,” she replies; Melinda sighs, leaning forward to hug her tightly.

“Fine. But we’re doing shots,” she tells her, and Rosalind laughs, shoving at her. Melinda grabs her ID and cash, carefully placing them in her bra, and waves at Rosalind before she leaves the room, shutting the heavy door behind her.

Rosalind rolls her neck, tucking her dark hair up into a messy ponytail as she gathered her study supplies. She flicked on a study playlist, instrumental music filling the room as she opened both of her textbooks out, armed herself with pens and highlighters, and set to work.

She’s made it through about three chapters in about an hour and a half; she figures she deserves a break, so she gets up to grab a beer from the mini fridge under Melinda’s bed, frowning at how low their stash was getting.

Her phone starts to buzz, and she picks it up from her desk, smiling at the selfie Melinda had selected as her profile picture took over the screen. “Mel, I’m still studying, no matter how much fun you’re having.”

There’s a pause, the sounds of a party muffled in the background, before Melinda speaks, voice thick with tears. “Will you please come get me?”

“Where are you?” Rosalind asks, snapping her head up, and once Melinda tells her the address, she’s up, shoving her feet into flip flops and grabbing her wallet and car keys. She keeps Melinda on the phone, getting her to occasionally talk; to assure her she was still on the other end. When she pulls up a block away from the party, she finds Melinda sitting on the curb, the pocketknife she always kept in her boot clutched tightly in her hands. “Mel?”

Melinda doesn’t even respond; just drops the knife as she stands, wrapping her arms around Ros and clutching her tightly. Rosalind holds her just as tight, arms around her waist as Melinda buried her face in her neck, little hitching breaths washing over her skin.

“Hey, I’m here, okay?” Rosalind said, rubbing Melinda’s back before she pulled back, cupping her cheeks in her hand and brushing away the tears. “What happened, Mel?”

“A group….of group of guys tried to pull me into one of the rooms. In the back,” Melinda whispered, swallowing. “Ward, and Rumlow, and those guys from the rugby team.”

“I’ll fucking kill them,” Rosalind says, looking back at the house with murder in her eyes, and Melinda just shakes her head, reaching for Melinda’s hands.

“No, please- they aren’t worth it. Please can we just go back to the dorm and put on a Disney movie and forget this whole night happened?” she asked, desperation in her tone, and Rosalind deflates, nodding. She wraps her arm around Melinda, walking her back to the car, helping her into the passenger seat and shutting the door carefully.

Melinda’s hand finds hers during the drive, and Rosalind squeezes her fingers tightly, lacing them together. When Rosalind pulls into the parking lot, they sit in silence for a moment before Melinda took a breath, giving her the tiniest smile. “Come on, let’s go get in pajamas and watch Tangled.”

Their fingers stay laced as they head into the dorm, and Rosalind’s never been more grateful for their first floor room. Melinda shucks off the tank top and shimmies out of the jeans, pulling on an oversized shirt with some Nike quote on it, and Rosalind gets into a set of pink silk pajamas, doing up the buttons of the top.

Melinda sets up her laptop, queuing up Tangled before patting the spot next to her; Rosalind took out her hair, letting the wavy curls fall around her shoulders before she settled next to Melinda.

“You smell nice,” Melinda murmured, voice already sleepy, nose pressed into Rosalind’s hair.

“Yeah and you smell like tequila,” Rosalind replies, drawing a laugh from the other girl as Melinda nuzzled into her.

They’re quite for a moment, watching Rapunzel flit around her tower and sing to Pascal, before Melinda heaves the tiniest half-sob, breathing catching in her throat. Rosalind turns on her side until she’s facing Melinda, fingers touching her face gently. “What’s wrong?”

“They said I deserved it,” she whispered, mouth set in a line as she works hard to school her emotions. “When they were pulling me- Ward kept saying an icy bitch like me could use a good time. Maybe then I’d stop screwing girls.”

“Don’t listen to them. Don’t you _ever_ listen to them,” Rosalind tells her, thumbs brushing over Melinda’s cheekbones. “You’re perfect exactly the way you are, and people love you exactly the way you are. _I_ love you exactly the way you are.”

“I love you too Ros,” Melinda replies softly, and Rosalind swallows, thumbs still as she waited until Melinda was looking right at her to speak.

“No, Mel. I _love_ you,” she whispered, watching as recognition flickered over the other girl’s face, lips parting before they curled into a smile, eyes warming.

“Took you long enough,” she murmured back, and Rosalind opened her mouth- to argue or agree she’s not sure- when Melinda cut her off with her lips on hers, soft and gentle and sweet. Rosalind’s eyes slipped closed in contentment, and Mandy Moore serenaded them in the background.

“Damn,” is all Rosalind can say when they part, breath mingling and noses brushing. They share matching grins, foreheads touching.

“Watch the damn movie,” Melinda says after a moment, adjusting them so Rosalind is wrapped up in Melinda, warm and pliant, and she thinks movie nights are going to get a lot better from now on.


End file.
